The Rescue of the Order
The Rescue of the Order (in the opening titles: Carmen and the Rescue of the Order) (year 5) is a 2017 epic musical comedy action-adventure film and the fifth chapter of the Carmen story. Ralph Finnes took over Will Ferrel after he lost his job as Fifi in the Carmen franchise. It's running time is 260 minutes. It's the first Carmen film to be released in 3-D. Featured in the film was "Chasing the Sun", performed by The Wanted the film's theme song, the first soundtrack song "We Are (Family)" written by Ester Dean, performed by Keke Palmer and the soundtrack's last song "For Evermore" performed by John Legend. All three songs play during the credits. Plot After a new version of Dr. Livin Van Fifi unlocks a mysterious closet, Carlos is kidnapped and hypnotized by Fifi and his team the Powerful Sweet Rock. It's up to his sister Princess Carmen, and his brother in-law Prince Phillip to rescue him with help of a mummy of King Hagrid, his minion Buck, Carmen's best friend Louis, Nico and Pedro. It's two cats to the rescue! Will they save Carlos before the castle becomes the Mother of All Messes? Characters *Princess Carmen (the main protagonist) *Prince Phillip (the deuteragonist) *Carlos (a minor antagonist-turned-supporting character) *King Noogle (a supporting character) *Nico and Pedro (supporting characters) *Louis (a major character) *Hagrid (the tritagonist) *Buck (the tetartagoinst) *Ethan (a former major antagonist) *Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi (the main antagonist) *Squint (the tertiary antagonist) *The Sirens (supporting characters) *Victor (a minor character) *Kevin (a minor character) *Kronk (the secondary antagonist) *Silas (a supporting antagonist) *Flynn (a supporting antagonist) *Gupta (a supporting antagonist) *Raz (a supporting antagonist) *James (a former supporting antagonist) *Heather (a former supporting antagonist) *Drake (a former supporting antagonist) *Sharks (minor antagonists) *Bruce "Kitty" Hart (a minor character) *Ephraim Apply (a minor antagonist) *Pill-grims (minor characters) *Koto (a minor antagonist (he appears near the end of the movie)) Cast (in Alphabetical Order) *Aziz Ansari - Squint *Diedrich Bader - Siren Will *Antonio Banderas - Kevin *Elizabeth Banks - Carmen *Alec Baldwin - Drake *Orlando Bloom - James *Steve Buscemi - Ephraim Apply *Alain Chabait - Silas *Robbie Coltrane - Hagrid *Ester Dean - Siren Emily *Drake - Ethan *Jamie Foxx - Nico *Ralph Finnes - Fifi *Nick Frost - Flynn *Josh Gad - Louis *Andy Garcia - King Noogle *John Malkovich - Kronk *Eddie Murphy - Victor *Kunal Nayyar - Gupta *Ed O'Neill - Carlos *Nick Offerman - Buck *Elizabeth Perkins - Heather *Chris Pratt - Phillip *John Ratzenberger - Koto *Sir Patrick Stewart - Bruce "Kitty" Hart *will.i.am - Pedro *Rebel Wilson - Raz in trailer *Elizabeth Banks *Chris Pratt *Jamie Foxx *Ralph Finnes *John Malkovich *Robbie Coltrane *Nick Offerman *Andy Garcia *Reese Witherspoon *will.i.am *and Ed O'Neill during the credits *Elizabeth Banks *Chris Pratt *Ralph Finnes *Jamie Foxx *John Malkovich *Robbie Coltrane *will.i.am *Nick Offerman *with Andy Garcia *and Ed O'Neill *Josh Gad *Eddie Murphy *Antonio Banderas *Aziz Ansari *Nick Frost *Drake *Viggo Mortenson *Kunal Nayyar *Rebel Wilson *Diedrich Bader *Ester Dean *Orlando Bloom *Alec Baldwin *Alain Chabait Trivia *The post-credits scene of the movie leads to the day of the events of Carmen: The Ride. Koto makes a cameo at the end of the film. He says his only line, "I have a plan to kill Carmen." It hints Genndy Tartakovsky into making the ride. TV Tropes *Bittersweet Ending: After the Mother of all Messes is gone, the Family realizes that Hagrid is dead. However, he came back to life and takes the crate back home. *Big "NEVER!": During the final battle, Carlos says,"I will NEVER join the team, Fifi. NEVER EVER!", *Book Ends: Carlos checking if Nico and Pedro are asleep. *The Bully: Hagrid, but he reforms himself at the end and helps Carmen battle the Powerful Sweet Rock. *Cheshire Cat Grin: Before bringing the old Carlos back, Phillip tells Hagrid, "NOW YOU WILL BRING BACK CARLOS!!!!!" *Creative Closing Credits: There are animated versions of the Crate's inside. *Dance Party Ending: The trope combines this with Sudden Musical Ending. The heroes dance to Carlos' cover of "Thank You (For Letting Me Be Myself Again)". *Five-Man Band: The primary protagonists of the film. **The Hero: Carmen **The Lancer: Nico **The Big Guy: Louis (he's not big in size, but he's strongest) **The Smart Guy: Pedro **The Chick: Phillip **Sixth Ranger Traitor: Carlos (he reforms at the end and joins the team again) **Team Dad: King Noogle *Incoming Ham: Nico steers the car back to the cave at the final battle. *Overly Long Gag: Fifi shoots Carlos after he betrays him for 20 seconds, all the while, with his friends trying everything they can think of to stop it. *Snap Back: At the middle of the film, Phillip tells Carmen about the fourth year's events abot his recklessness. *Turn the Other Cheek: During the big battle, Phillip tells Fifi to bring back Carlos and the lock. Fifi is defeated at the end of the battle by falling into a boat. *The Unapologetic: During Carlos' betrayal to Carmen, Carlos snaps at Carmen that she will not forgive him. *Villainous B.S.O.D.: During Fifi's defeat, he swears to get the ultimate revenge on Carmen and her friends. *"Wanted!" Poster: After Carlos flees Baghdad, he decides to join the Powerful Sweet Rock (which leads Noogle to make Wanter Posters of Carlos around Baghdad). Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen Category:Our Huge Adventure